


Best of Intentions

by spiralicious



Series: Winter Break 2011: Nice List [2]
Category: Neopets
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Crack, M/M, Winter Break: Nice List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's neighbors would like him to have a nice quiet night at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> I promised vexed I'd write some fics with her Neopets,Zafara (Dr_Danny_Spacemonkey)/Lupe (Flyboy_Jack), so these are for her. Thanks for pinking, Kira!
> 
> Originally written for Hentai Contest's 2011 Winter Break at live journal under the name kattrip033. This prompt is from the nice list. Prompt: Silent Night.

“Shhh!” Dr. Danny Spacemonkey had gotten noise complaints from his neighbors every time Jack spent the night. He was trying to stop that. Jack, however, was trying to get Danny to not care.

“I’m not the one who makes all the noise.” Jack flicked his tongue over the sensitive pads of Danny’s foot. The little green Zafara squealed and twitched his tail in delight. Jack, hearing no further objections, pushed Danny back onto the bed. The ghost Lupe bounded on to the bed, intent on drawing out of Danny noises that would rattle the roof.

Dr. Danny’s neighbor’s hearing was more sensitive than Jack had taken into account. The phone started ringing. There was a pounding at the door with calls of “Will you quiet down!”

The whole thing scared Sparky, Danny’s pet Naalala, so badly, he burst into the room, running and bleating all over the place.

This was not what Jack had intended.


End file.
